Young Americans
"Young Americans" è un brano musicale di David Bowie presente nell'album Young Americans. Testo They pulled in just behind the bridge He lays her down, he frowns "Gee, my life's a funny thing Am I still too young?" He kissed her then and there She took his ring, took his babies It took him minutes, took her nowhere Heaven knows, she'd have taken anything, but (All night) She wants the young American (Young American, young American) (She wants the young American) (All night) But she wants the young American Scanning life through the picture window (Doo doo doo doo) She finds the slinky vagabond (Doo doo doo doo) He coughs as he passes her Ford Mustang, but Heaven forbid, she'll take anything But the freak and his type, all for nothing (Doo doo doo doo) Misses a step and cuts his hand, but (Doo doo doo doo) Showing nothing, he swoops like a song, she cries "Where have all Papa's heroes gone?" (All night) She wants the young American (Young American, young American) Yeah, ah-yeah (She wants the young American) All right (All right) Well, she wants the young American All the way from Washington Her breadwinner begs off the bathroom floor "We live for just these twenty years Do we have to die for the fifty more?", well (All night) He wants the young American (Young American, young American) Yes, he does, ah (He wants the young American) Mmm mmm mmm (All right) Well, all right Well, he wants the young American Do you remember your President Nixon? (Doo doo doo doo) Do you remember the bills you have to pay? Or even yesterday? Have you been the un-American? (Doo doo doo doo) Just you and your idol sing falsetto 'bout (Doo doo doo doo) Leather, leather everywhere, and Not a myth left from the ghetto Well, well, well, would you carry a razor (Doo doo doo doo) In case, just in case of depression? (Doo doo doo doo) Sit on your hands on the bus of survivors Blushing at all the Afro Sheeners Ain't that close to love? (Doo doo doo doo) Well, ain't that poster love? (Doo doo doo doo) Well, it ain't that Barbie Doll Her heart's been broken just like you and (All night) All night, you want the young American (Young American, young American) Young American, ah (You want the young American) All right, ah (All right) You want the young American You ain't a pimp, and you ain't a hustler (Young American, young American) A pimp's got a Cadi and a lady got a Chrysler (You want the young American) (All night) Black's got respect, and white's got his soul train Mama's got cramps, and look at your hands ache (I heard the news today, oh, boy) I got a suite and-ah you got defeat (All night) Ain't there a man who can say no more? And ain't there a woman I can sock on the jaw? And ain't there a child I can hold without judging-ah? (Young American, young American) Ain't there a pen that will write before they die? (All right) Ain't you proud that you've still got faces? Ain't there one damn song that can make me break down and cry? All night I want the young American (Young American, young American) The young American (I want the young American) (All right) All night, I want the young American, young American (Young American, young American) I want what you want, I want what you want (I want the young American) (All night) You want what I, I want you, you want I, I want, you want (Young American, young American) I want what you want, but you want what I want, you (I want the young American) (All night) You want I, I want you And all I want is a young American-ah (Young American, young American) A young American, a young American (I want the young American) (All night) Categoria:Canzoni